


Kitsune San

by SanSeonghwasPeaches



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alpha Choi San, Blood, Demon Choi San, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitsune, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Kitsune San

You lived a normal life in the village, nothing special ever really happened. It was located in a dense forest, tall overgrown trees swaying in the breeze. Birds on a constant concert throughout the day and into the night. 

The stars were so clear at night. The moon shown with the brightest shade of white and hints of yellow. You’d usually find yourself climbing the village wall, like a cat near a window, just to gaze at the stars. 

However, things changed one day. The village became filled with constant murmurs. You were never one to listen to any of the gossip, but it was everywhere. Talk of a Kitsune demon, who was roaming around burning villages to the ground just for game. 

You’ve never seen a Kitsune before and this intrigued you. Elves and fairies were very common where you lived. But not Kitsune, especially fire baring ones. You shrug off the thought and continued to the mart. You were ordered by the chief of medicine to gather herbs. “Panax ginseng, panax ginseng” you repeatedly said to yourself. It was a medicinal herb for memory. You chuckled to yourself thinking you’re probably the one who needs this the most. 

Not paying attention you walk straight into a hard figure. Startled you look up to see a new face. You’ve never seen him before, the village wasn’t big enough that you couldn’t recognize a face. “S-sorry, I wasn- “cut off by the figure before you could finish. “Watch it” he huffed and pushed past you. “What the hell is his deal?” You mumbled as you watched him walk off. 

He had a lean but muscular figure and a sway when he walked. His shoulders were broad; “They'd be perfect for carrying several rice bags” you accidentally said out loud biting your thumb. A sudden voice snapping you back to reality “Who? That boy?” The herb shop owner interjected. “That’s San, he was found by the hunters a couple days ago in the forest” the shop owner continued. “He was pretty beat up when they found him, it’s a wonder how he’s walking about already.” 

You try to remember his face. You didn’t notice any scratches or bruises on him. But who are you to remember, your memory was that of a fish. He did though smell strongly of iron and ash. Strange, you thought wondering what his job was. “What did you need dearie?” The shop owner snapping you out of your thoughts once again. “Oh! I uh- I- ...” Crap you forgot again. “The Chiefs gonna have my ass” you mumbled to yourself. “Pan- pancts, no, no”  
Trying to rummage through your mind. 

“Something for memory loss” you said hitting yourself in the head. “Ahhh, panax ginseng??” The owner blurted. “Yes, That one!” You say relieved. You did not want punishment like last time. Shuddering as you recalled gutting and deboning fish. You smelled for weeks. The chief insisted that the bones were good for Calcium supplements. 

“Here you go dearie; tell that chief he’d better be nice to you or I’ll have to have a talk with him” she said as she waved her pestle like she was going to beat someone. “Thank you!” You laughed as your hurried off. 

—

A couple weeks later you hadn’t seen San again. But you’d been having the wildest dreams. One of them just this morning, you were in the forest lost but you felt someone watching you. You couldn’t see who. But the presence was strong and ominous. The smell of iron and ash filled the forest. As you were looking around everything started to spin. It was as if you were in a tornado of fire all of a sudden. 

The scene changed as you were grasped by something. Snapping your head towards it, you saw San. His eyes a blaze, soulless even. His features prominent, sharp jaw line, high cheek bones, perfectly placed nose. Fox like you thought. He grinned evilly, fangs baring. You snapped awake after that. 

“What heck?” You said grabbing your head and rising from your cot. Shaking it off you stretch and prepare for your day. A day off finally. You planned on just walking around and enjoying yourself. 

As you were on your stroll, the villagers were whispering again. “Did you hear, the cattle were attacked last night” one person whispered. “Do you think it was the Kitsune?” The other responded. Your thoughts wondered back to the new kid, San. You wondered where he was and what he was up to. Why hadn’t you seen him, did he leave? 

Your thoughts interrupted by a commotion near the gates. “Oh my goodness, are they ok?!” One of the villagers screamed in panic. You hurriedly walked closer to see what was going on. That’s when you noticed San, carrying two other hunters. He was covered in blood and deep wounds. You gasped and rushed over to them. 

“What happened to you?!” You asked hurriedly. San just stared at you, teeth baring. Taking you back to your dream. You ignored him and tended to the other two. One of the hunters explained that they were away for a couple of weeks tracking new game only to be attacked by a couple of demons. San was there and saved them. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was a wolf” one of them chuckled painfully. Sans eyes narrowed towards the man but quickly looked away. 

“Where do we take them?” He asked you in a deep voice. “This way, we’ll take them to the chief, he’s the doctor here”. 

—

While the chief and his nurse tended to the two hunters you were ordered to tend to San. Reluctantly you accept. As you were opening the door to his room you saw that he was taking his shirt off. Stunned by the sudden nakedness you couldn’t help but stare. “Do you like what you see or what?” He said smirking shaking you from your frozen eyes. 

“I-oh I am so sorry!” You turned away blushing and running into the door frame. “Dammit” you winced as you rubbed your head. San chuckled. “Are you gonna treat my wounds or do I have to do it myself?” 

“Oh- uh yeah, right, wounds” turning back around, head down. “You act like you’ve never seen a man’s chest before” he said sarcastically. You ignored his jabs and started to tend to the deep cuts on his side. Cleaning the area, you notice he had multiple other scars on his body. “Do you fight often?” Touching a scar near his chest. 

“Only when need be” he grumbled grabbing your wrist. “Let’s just focus huh?” he ordered. “Seems like that was often” you mumbled to yourself. He laughed. “You talk to yourself all lot you know that?” You again ignored his remark. “This is probably going to hurt” you say threading the needle for a suture. “I’ll be fine” he spoke. 

“Your lucky nothings infected considering how deep these are” you say as San tilted his head a bit from the pain. “I’m not like others” he grimaced. You laughed to yourself. “What are you a god?” “Something like that” he smirked as you looked up. 

His features were just like your dream. Taking into account again of how horrible your memory was but you remembered his face perfectly. He definitely had fox like features. Angular, mysterious, dangerous but oddly you felt comfortable around him. He bit his lip as you sewed up the last laceration. “Please do not rip these open, try and not do anything strenuous for a couple weeks” you sighed, knowing wasn’t listening. 

“Don’t worry about it kitty” he snickered as he slid hands into his shirt, pulling it down over his well-proportioned body. “K-kitty?!” You said taken a back and confused. “Yea, you look uh...You know .... sassy” he jested walking towards the exit. “See ya around, or not” as he waved you off. 

—

Again, weeks pass and he’s nowhere to be seen. “Why do I keep thinking about him?!” You scream to yourself pulling your face down with your hands only to remember you were placing gochu peppers to dry. “Omg I’m gonna go blind” you screamed, tears running down your face. Blurry eyed you start feeling around and totally missed the sound of the door being opened. 

Your body slamming into yet again a hard figure. Looking up trying to see, you smell ash. “San?” You asked blatantly. “That happy to see me?” He chuckled. “Yep. It was san” you thought to yourself. “Can you take these things out already I can’t get anything done.” He complained growling. “Do you really trust me right now?” You said annoyed. All of a sudden you felt a wet towel smack your face. 

You sigh as you wiped your eyes and washed your hands. “Better now?” He asked impatiently. Sniffing a bit, you nod. “Lemme take a look”. “You healed quickly...” confusion in your words. “I told you I’m not like others”. You roll your eyes, “right, a god. I forgot, my apologies.” 

“Done. You should sti- “cut off again. “Thanks” san said quickly getting dressed. “See ya around”. Frustrated, you stand up thinking to run after him and give him your two sense until the chief called. “Until we meet again san.” You thought aloud angrily. 

—

The following night was a festival in honor of all walks of life coexisting within the village. Sprites, elves, dwarf and humans gathered along with many other kinds. The festivities included singing, dancing and drinking. You much rather liked being alone, appreciating nature than to be in an overly loud area. You found yourself heading to the gate only to notice San leaving too. Curiosity took over and you followed him, you wanted to find out where he’d go all the time. As you turned the corner of the gate he had disappeared. “what the” you said aloud.

Suddenly two arms appear in front of you pushing you up against the wall. Scared to open your eyes, you hear Sans voice. “Don’t you know curiosity killed the kitty?” he smirked. You slowly open one eye to verify it was him and relaxed when it was. “Don’t you mean Cat?” you said annoyed looking away from him. He was too close. “Why are you following me?” he demanded getting closer to your face, enough to feel his breath dance on your skin. Your eyes flickered back to him “I-I’m not” you said flustered. He kept the same distance as he took a deep breath, was he smelling you? “Smells like a lie, but whatever you say kitten” pulling back from you. 

“Can you stop calling me that” you asked annoyed, “My name is y/n you know.” San turned around looking over his shoulder. “Naw, I like kitty better” he teased. “Where are you even going? Why do you always disappear?” you asked without a breath in between. “Wouldn’t you like to know” growled as he continued walking. You wanted answers so you continue to follow him. “I’m not leaving until you answer me.” You could sense his annoyed vibe, as you continued to follow in silence. 

San stopped abruptly causing you to run into his back knocking yourself on the ground, “I think its bout time you leave.” He turned glaring at you. You got up dusting yourself off. “You haven’t answered a single one of my questions.” You said angrily. “Who are you that I have to answer you?” he spat. True, you were nothing to him. You couldn’t even call yourself his friend. “I-I, I was just- “you stuttered unable to finish. “Just go home, quit trying to pry into my business.” He hissed angrily. 

His eyes turning into slits as he glared at you, teeth baring. You had to admit you were actually a little afraid of him. “Fine.” You huffed crossing your arms. “You’re right, I have no right to ask you these questions. I just- I was just worried…” you sighed de-tensing your shoulders. His eyes softened the tiniest bit “don’t. Don’t get involved with me.” He spoke turning slowly walking away. 

You stood there frozen. Why were you so adamant about what he was up to? Why are you worried about him? Shaking off the thoughts you turn to walk back to the village. Nearby bushes started to rustle. The smell of ash and sulfur filled the air. The breeze suddenly cooler now. You recall your dream. Getting creeped out you started to walk faster to the village, something didn’t feel right. 

You could hear the festival in the distance, but you also felt like something was closing in. Panic started to set in, rushing faster you catch your shoe on a hidden root causing you to fall face first into the ground. “Dammit” you cursed looking down at your bleeding hand. You heard a low growl off to your side. 

You scanned the area looking for any signs of life while getting your bearings. You caught sight of yellow eyes staring at you, lurking around a tree. It was a giant black wolf. His fangs dripping with saliva as he crawled towards you. “Is this really how it ends” you thought to yourself. You stepped back only to fall again realizing that you had sprained your ankle with the fall. 

The wolf took this as his queue to leap at you. You closed your eyes and covered your face as you waited for your end. San popped into your mind for a split second. The sound of whimpering awoke you from your frozen state. You opened your eyes to see San standing in front of you his hand holding the wolf. You looked closer; no, he wasn’t holding the wolf his hand was through its chest! 

With one strong rip, San tore the heart from the wolf’s carcass, dropping it to the floor with a thud. You looked closer at San; his aura was different. Not only was his aura different, he was. He looked over his shoulder at you, his eyes were glowing red, a large smirk plastered on his face. His fangs peeping through. 

Startled, you scooted back when he leaned down toward you. Extending his hand to help you up you notice his nails were elongated; claws. Steam was permeating from his skin. His face had red markings near his eyes; two zigzagged lines under each, two more going downward between his brows. “It’s ok” he urged. “I told you not to follow me.”

Bewildered by what you were witnessing you froze. He was a Kitsune. Now the gossip made sense. Was he the one attacking villages? “No” you shake your thoughts away. “Can you get up?” He asked a bit annoyed. “Come on, before more of those come. I don’t have much time left.” Confused by what he was saying you grabbed his hand and he lifted you up. 

You winced a bit, “damn” you mumbled. San looked down at your ankle, and with one swoop lifted you into his arms. “Hold on” he ordered. San began to run, if you could even call it that. This was no normal human speed. As you neared the entrance of the gate he slowed. “I can’t go back tonight...” he sighed placing you on a nearby rock. 

You stared at him, looking up and down, starting from his head then to his chest and arms. His collarbones were very prominent, shoulders chiseled. With him bending over slightly you could see a glimpse of his chest, sweat slowly trickling down as you followed it. “What kitty? Like what you see?” He smirked making your eyes revert back to his. He was obviously still San; rolling your eyes at him, “S-so you’re…” “Now’s not the time” he spat. “It should be obvious. I told you many times kitten, I’m different.”

You laughed, “Well one thing is certain, you sure as hell aren’t a god!” You teased. His eyes flickered. “No, but I have the strength of one” he glared getting uncomfortably close to your face again. Blood was splattered on his cheek. You lifted your hand unconsciously to wipe it away with your thumb. He suddenly grabs your wrist, bringing it to his nose and closing his eyes. You forgot you had cut it when you fell. 

San took a deep breath then proceeded to kiss it and lick your wound. Shocked by his action you try to pull away but were unsuccessful. “I told you” he chucked pulling you in so that your noses were centimeters apart. You stared at his glowing eyes. They weren’t as intense as they were before. They were a beautiful scarlet red. His hand reached up to your face and held the back of your head as he leaned his forehead into yours closing is eyes. 

“Please go back tonight. I’ll be back soon I promise. I’ll answer your questions. Just please keep your mouth shut until then” he begged. You nod in agreement almost as if he was controlling you. “Just- just don’t do anything bad” worry in your eyes. “Bad?” He scoffed. “Worry about yourself kitty.” He said pulling away and turning to return from the direction he came. You watched as his figure disappeared into the foggy distance. You sat and continued to stare into the empty space. The sounds of the forest awakening you from your trance. Feeling uneasy you hobble towards the entrance. 

—

It had been a couple of days and you still hadn’t heard from San. It had been a long and busy day for you working at the chief’s office. As you hurried home head lost in thought, someone grabs you from behind covering your eyes. “Guess who kitty”, Sans voice bellowed into your ear. You turn around quickly to give him a quick glance over. “Keep looking at me like that and I’ll think you’ve got a liking for me” he teased smirking. 

You cross your arms and stare at him. “So, when are we going to talk about what happened in the fore- “San quickly covers your mouth as some villagers walked by glancing at you two. San nods his head at them with a smile and pushes you to a nearby ally. San had unknowingly grabbed your hurt wrist, forgetting to let go. You winced from his grip. “Can, can you-…?” San looking down immediately dropping your hand. “Shit, I’m sorry kitten I forgot. Let me see.” Grabbing for your hand you pull away. “It’s fine”, you mumble remembering that night and him licking your cut. 

“What exactly are you? And where have you been? Why do you leave for periods of time?” All your questions blurting out as if you were given truth elixir. “Woah, slow down kitty don’t bite your tongue. All in due time.” He ordered. “Then answer me one thing.” You demanded. “Di-did you do that to those villages?” You stuttered. San glances away biting his lip, “No kitty, I didn’t” he said almost down. 

You sighed with a bit of relief. “Good..that’s all I wanted to hear.” San looked back at your face, studying you. “Why are you so curious about me my pretty kitty” San said smoothly leading you backwards into the ally wall, hand reaching up to touch your face. You could feel yourself getting flustered. “Do you perhaps have a crush on me now?” He jested. 

“No…” you mumbled looking away. It wasn’t a lie, but you didn’t know what you felt. Why you were so interested in him was beyond you. You thought about him constantly and worried. “D-do I like him?” You questioned your thoughts. San was closer now; he always invaded your space. The warmth from his body felt nice in the fall breeze. 

Your eyes locked back on him when his thumb touched your lip. His gaze rising slowly from your lips to meet yours. He was biting the corner of his bottom lip. Flustered, you pushed him back slightly, hands on his chest. Another flashback of that night watching the sweat drip down his chest darted through your mind. “You wanna find out kitten?” San hissed teasingly, breaking you from your thoughts. You looked at his lips, they were nice and plump. They looked warm full with color, soft to the touch. 

San leaned into you, slowly lifting your chin with his index finger, gently grazing his plump lips against yours. Your hands sliding from his chest to your sides. He pulled away to see your reaction. You stared at him doe-eyed, “I-I have to go” you stammered pushing him to the side. “Wait!” San insisted grabbing your arm. San sighed scratching his head, “look I- I’m sorry, I just...” he trailed off not finishing. “It’s fine San. Really. I just have to go…I’ll ... I’ll see you around” you rushed walking away. 

—

Thoughts of yesterday kept you awake all night. “What the hell was that even about?” Muttering to yourself while you rolled out of bed to the floor. You just wanted to avoid San today, that was your mission. As you were leaving the house your eyes wondered everywhere searching for him. You quickly made your way to the chiefs. Lost in thought you found yourself touching your lips until the front door chimed. 

“Hi, the chief isn’t – “you stop mid sentence mouth opened. “You’ve been avoiding me kitty”, San said leaning on the door frame. You struggled to make your lips move “I-I have not.” San slid off the frame making his way towards you. “You’re about to close shop, right? I think we still need to talk.” He grumbled. “I’ll meet you outside the gate”. And just like that he left. 

Two hours pass and you were still struggling with yourself If you should meet him or not. You paced the room, “I should go he’s probably waiting.” Finally getting the courage you head towards the front of the village. You stopped by a near window catching a glimpse of yourself; Fixing your hair. “Wha- why am I even worried?” You huffed walking again. 

As you got closer to the entrance your stomach started to turn from nerves. You walk around the corner but don’t see San. “Did he get tired of waiting” you spoke softly to yourself. You walked a bit further down the path until you were suddenly grabbed and pushed up against a tree. San’s warm hand wrapped your mouth. Frustrated you pull his hand off you. “What is your deal?! Can you not act like a normal person?!” You screeched at him. 

A sly smile slide across his face “Kitty we already discussed this...” You drew silent, you could not stop thinking about what happened yesterday. You found yourself staring at his lips again. San notices and licks them. “You seem to find my lips very appealing.” He chuckled. You look up quickly at his gaze. His eyes were dark, soulless, just like your dream. A sudden rush of adrenaline hit you making your bite your lip. 

San got closer, your hands gripping the trees trunk. “There yours for the taking kitty.” He grinned. You felt your knees begin to weaken; San placed his hand in the tree next to your head. His face inches from yours making you close your eyes. “Do you want me kitty?” He whispered in your ear. Chills sent down your spine; your knees surely about to buckle. His control over you was insane but you didn’t mind it. 

Sans free hands started to slowly creep up your side to the nape of your neck. Placing his hand gently behind your head and closing the distance between your lips. His kiss was gentle at first, pulling away to see your reaction. A small moan left as your lips parted from his. San chuckled going back in for another taste. This time he kissed you harder, teeth clashing lip biting. 

His body leaning into yours against the tree. You loosened your grip on the tree to grab his waist. You wanted to close any space between you. Your hands wandering up his back, feeling the scars beneath your fingertips. San broke from the kiss looking down on you slightly out of breath. You hadn’t realized how tall he was to you. You noticed his eyes were slightly amber, “San y-your eyes”. San pulled away blinking. “Sorry. I let myself go a little too far.”

“So, it’s true then, you are a Kitsune.” San turned back to you; eyes now normal. “Yes kitten, we discussed that. And no, I didn’t attack those villages. And no, I didn’t kill those cattle.” He vented. “But, there’s not many fire wielding Kitsune out there…is there?” You questioned. “There is one other than me...” San trailed off. “Let’s not discuss that. I came here to prevent any further damage from that bastard” He scowled. 

You dropped the subject. Picking at the tree, “So um, when you say you let yourself go...were you changing?” San looked a bit annoyed. “I just have to be careful that’s all…things can get a little heated…” he snickered. “But don’t worry kitty. I’d never damage a hair on you” he teased pinching your cheeks. 

You grab his wrist. “I’m not afraid”. San looked a bit taken back. He wasn’t sure how you meant that but smirked at you. He grabbed your hand and pulled you further into the forest. “San, where are we going?” You asked after a while of walking. “We’re almost there kitty” the forest started to open up and you could hear the sounds of water running. It was pretty dark now, but you could see flashing lights up ahead. 

San stops and points ahead. “You see that cave over there?” The light from the moon peaking out from the clouds, illuminating the lake revealing a cave. Fireflies littered the area. It was beautiful. “This is where I disappear to kitten…I uh sometimes can’t control it...” San said sounding a bit embarrassed. “C-control? Control what?” You faltered as you both sat on his jacket near the lake. 

“Every month close to the new moon I don’t have full control when I change.” He said as his eyes wandered the night sky. “For some reason being around you makes it a little harder too”. You stared at him, the clouds casting shadows on his face. You hadn’t noticed before, but he had yet another scar on his cheek. You reached out your hand to touch him only to have San catch you in the act looking your direction. 

“You really can’t keep your hands to yourself can you kitty?” He smirked. His eyes glimmered that amber red again. You felt your face get hot, but you didn’t look away. In fact, you scooted closer to him, wanting to catch every detail of him. All the eye contact made Sans eyes grow more vibrant. Curiosity overtook you to see how far you could get him to change. 

“I know what you’re trying to do kitten…it’s not going to work” he said looking away. You poured a bit with not getting your way. You scooted closer now arms touching each other and lay your head in his broad shoulders. You don’t remember falling asleep until you woke head laying in San’s lap. His head hung as he too had fallen asleep. “How could he look good at this angle too”, you wondered to yourself. 

You lifted yourself up to steal a kiss while he was asleep. As your lips neared his San wakes, slipping himself over you while you laid flat on the forest floor. “You’re really going to stop tempting me kitty” he growled. You pulled him down to kiss you. San taken aback, stops and pulls away. “Is this really what you want kitty?” He spoke gently for the first time. You nodded. 

Screw it maybe curiosity would kill the kitty like San says. But it was a risk you were willing to take. San leaned back down and began kissing you like before. He was rough with it, but you enjoyed it. His hands wandered your form, slipping under your shirt. He was always so warm. His hand began to fondle your breasts teasing your nipples causing you to arch into him. 

The little noises you made drove him wild. His eyes growing brighter and brighter. You let out a soft moan as your lips part and he moves down to your neck. Licking and biting at your skin. Your hands roaming his back, nails scraping his skin. Low moans slip from him as you began to reach for his pants. San stops you from going any further. “Not yet kitty” he grinned licking his lips. He strips himself of his shirt to reveal his well-cut body. 

He began to take your as well, pants then panties. You cover your face in a bit of embarrassment as he stared at your naked body. San proceeded to take your hands from your face and place them in one palm above your head. “Don’t hide kitten, your beautiful” he said leaning down to kiss your collarbone and move downward. 

His tongue flicking across your nipples causing you to squirm with pleasure beneath him. He enjoyed this. You felt like prey that had been caught and had no chance of escaping. You squeezed your legs together as he released your hands to move further down. His kisses leaving burning trails to your inner thigh. 

San kissed your thighs with the occasional lick and bite. You wanted him- no you needed him in you. Your hips bucked every time he touched you. His hands now gripping your hips bones tightly as your legs fell over his shoulders. He starts to kiss your area. Tongue swiping every sensitive area. San released one of his hands to play with you and put two inside you. Your reached down to grab his long hair. 

“Sa-san, you need t-to s-stop” You stuttered. “I-I can’t hold it...” You heard a low growl as San came to a holt. Your back relaxed and you look up at San who was now over you. His eyes now completely crimson red just like that night with the wolf. San was visibly trying to calm himself by looking away blinking a couple of times. 

Looking back his eye remained the light amber color. You looked down and reached for him. Your touch making him buckle as you began to stroke him. San inhaling sharply while biting his lip and pulled away from you to insert himself into you. You were dripping wet making it easy for him to get in your tight frame. 

San picked you up so that you were sitting in his lap as he began to move beneath you. Your head falling back as his lips meet your breasts. “D-dammit” you breathlessly mumbled. “Is kitty enjoying herself?” San moaned into your skin. Your reach for his hair pulling his head back so that you could kiss him deeply. He moaned at the sharp pain. “I want you to come on me kitty. I wanna feel you fall part on me” he said biting your lips. 

Your climax was coming and your breathes began to come faster. San sensing it put you onto your back and sped up pushing into you harder than before. He teased your nipples as you melted for him and came with you. Calming down he stayed in you twitching with the slightest move. He lay over you leaning on his arms and stroked your head. Peppering your lips with gentle kisses. 

“You controlled yourself well Sannie” you teased. “Did kitty fulfill her curiosity?” He kissed into your lips.


End file.
